One Last Chance
by TheUndefinedReality
Summary: Jem and Tessa's journey around the world is about to come to an end...And Jem hasn't proposed yet. Now, he has only one last chance to propose, or he'll lose her forever. To Jem's disadvantage, their last destination can be the most difficul one...but the most fun one. Will she say yes? or Will he lose her forever? One thing is for sure, it will be a whole new, exciting adventure.


**Author's Note: Heyy! I'm The Undefined Reality and this is my first attempt at writing. I'm so excited to finally join the Fanfiction Community and write to you guys. Please remember that English is not my first language, so if I make some errors…I'm sorry!**

Right Moment

Jem's POV

I woke up at the sound of thunder. And just a few minutes later-still in bed, refusing to stand up and start the day-I hear the raindrops falling on the windowpane. And I think to myself what a gloomy day this one will be. The truth finally hits me and I realize that our journey is very close to being over. And that today we will land in our final destination…and I still haven't asked for Tessa's hand in marriage.

I have had my chances, but it never feels right. Of course, we have travelled all around the world. We have been in the most romantic places, but it still never feels like the right moment. I have asked her before, to be more precisely more than a century ago, and she said yes, but what are the possibilities that she will say yes again? And what are the possibilities that she feels the same way about me? Maybe she did, a hundred years ago. Now she probably sees me as a friend.

After ten minutes of lying on bed, I hear a faint knock on my door.

"Jem?" Tessa says. I quickly stand up and grab the nearest clothes. I immediately strip off my pajamas just staying in my underwear.

"Are you there? Is everything all right?" Tessa says, a little bit more urgently.

"I'm alright, don't worry" I say. "I just need one moment"

I put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. I run quickly towards the door, hoping she doesn't notice that it's the same clothes I wore yesterday. I open the door and find a smiling Tessa wearing a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with a jacket on top.

"Hi. Did I wake you up?" she says, sounding apologetic.

"No, I was already awake" I say.

"Did the rain wake you up too?" she asks.

"Yes. Well, actually, the thunder did."I say.

"Okay. So, I'm going to check us out of the hotel and ask for a cab to pick us up in around" she says, checking her watch. "Half an hour, so you go get breakfast and I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want any help with anything?" I say.

"No, it's fine, don't worry" she says smiling, she always likes to do things for herself, even if it involves the both of us. Sometimes I feel like she has done everything this entire trip, maybe thinking I can't do it myself-being a silent brother and all, for the past century.

"Fine, I'll see you down then." I say, closing the door. She stops the door before closing and eyes me. I look down at my shirt and notice a red stain, the one I acquired yesterday when I accidentally dropped my juice on my white shirt.

"Did you fall asleep with the same clothes from yesterday?" Tessa asks. Of course she would notice.

"Umm...I…yes, I was very tired last night and I… must have forgotten to change clothes."

"That's alright. So you get ready and I'll see you at breakfast." She says, closing the door.

I exhale loudly. Very embarrassing if the woman you like sees you in pajamas, especially in mine, since they were a creamy color, well PINK. I remember fighting with Will over the color of my favorite pajamas. I always said it was a creamy color but he always made fun of me, saying they were pink. I had ten of them, since they were the most comfortable. Pink is a unisex color, but still, I wasn't ready to show Tessa my cream/pink pajamas.

I walk to the bathroom and strip of my clothes. _Again._ I open the shower faucet and drag myself under the water feeling the warm water against my back. I think about my conversation with Tessa and how stupid I may have sounded. She always looked so radiant in the morning; she is definitely a morning person. I was one too, don't know what happened. My mind goes wandering from thought to thought and I catch myself replaying the moments in which I was very close to asking her to marry me.

I always thought it was the perfect moment, place, and time. But, every time I was about to get on one knee, something happened. It was like the universe was trying to tell me something. Like it was trying to tell me that I wasn't the right moment…or that it isn't meant to be.

The second time, when I was about to do it, Tessa said "I wish Will was here with us" and started crying. So I felt like it wasn't the right moment to ask for someone's hand while they're crying over their dead husband who happened to be my best friend.

Maybe she noticed I was about to ask her to marry me and brought the Will conversation up. Maybe she didn't want to marry me. Maybe she doesn't.

I shake the thought away from my mind; I was going crazy.

An image of her appeared on my mind. She is so beautiful there are no words to describe her. Her long curly brown hair which falls on her shoulders like waves. Her steely-gray eyes who can see inside you. And her smile, my heart lights every time she smiles, it makes you feel like smiling back and never stop smiling. She is taller than most girls and thinks of herself as average looking, but I wish she could see herself from my eyes, as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. As the woman I love.

I have to ask her. I want to wake every day next to her, comfort her every time she cries or feels sad, and kiss her until my lungs are burning, fighting for air.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I get out of the bathroom and open the drawer to my nightstand. I take out my leather notebook and seek for the page in which Tessa and I wrote the places we were going to visit. We had agreed to visit one city of each country. We had missed some countries- there are around 193 countries. And after almost 1 year of traveling, it was coming to an end.

I spot Quebec, Canada-the place we were currently in-and read the last destination on the list.

Orlando, Florida. The United States

I'm going to propose to Tessa Gray in _Disney._

_-The Undefined Reality_

**Please review!**


End file.
